Danganronpa zetsubō-tekina fuketsuna shiro, Prologue part two
by DinoauntWrites
Summary: Miko wakes up in a courtyard like area with 20 other students. She gets up and begins to meet the group. In this chapter she meets - Kazuki Katsu, Ultimate Knight. Machi, Ultimate Pit Fighter. Shika Nomura, Ultimate Assassin, and Mahut Maki, Ultmate Prankster.


This... courtyard area was about the size of an American football field, maybe a little smaller. On the sides were stone walls, either part of wherever we are or to stop us from escaping. They look about 25 feet tall. No way you're climbing that. Plus, they have barbed wire. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I had a feeling I'd be walking through this area a lot, and I didn't like the sound of that. Oh well, can't help it. Unfortunately, it looks like I'm the only one in one of these stupid costumes. I wonder if anyone else saw one of those weird, headlight monsters. I can ask around later if there is a later. I scan around the courtyard. People are chatting casually. Well, except one guy. He's standing off to the side and wearing a suit of armor. To be exact, he has a dull white Maximilian suit of armor without the helmet. I had seen armor like it in armor has two dark green dragons breathing blue fire into an X. He had a 'Jian' with a red handle and blue feather on the end. The sword has a tip that's been painted blue as well. I can only see this because it's poking out of its sheath. He has semi-long messy brown hair and blue eyes. He had multiple scars on his body, or at least what I can see of his body, and the longest is from the left side of his collarbone and somewhere near the right side of his side, or at least I assume. Besides his odd appearance, another thing I note is that he's a big guy. Around six foot two. He looked down at me and a friendly smile appeared on his face. "Hello, there." I'm a little surprised that he isn't more hostile, or inquisitive about what I'm wearing, but I don't care too much.

"Hi there, big guy!" I wave and force a smile. "Are you an ultimate? Do you remember anything before you were dropped off here?" He nods.

"Yes, I am an ultimate. **The Ultimate Knight! Kazuki Katsu!** However, I have no knowledge of arriving here. At least, I don't think I do." I put my hand on my hip and sigh softly.

"Not even about a hedgehog thing?" He shook his head.

"I apologize, I do not know what you are speaking about."

"Alright, thanks for trying!" I notice a confused expression appear on his face.

"I.. didn't try to do anything though.."

"Erm... Thanks for your information..?"

"Oh! You're welcome! Oh, I never got your name. May I request you give it to me?"

"Huh? Oh, right! Miko Haraluki, Ultimate Stay-at-home-mother." He frowns.

"A mother at your age? That's not a good thing."

"I'd rather not talk about it, sorry."

"I understand, it is no problem Lady Haraluki." Lady Haraluki? That's new.

I barely have time to finish my thought before someone gets thrown past me. He, or she, landed with a loud thud and they burst out laughing. They wrapped their arms around their chest and closed their eyes. I look over to the direction the possible future corpse came from. Two people were dusting their hands off and grunting. I take a step back and Kazuki rushes to the person. The two people were a male, with slicked back purple hair and an eyepatch covering his right eye. They had a few bandages wrapped around his forehead, and he wore a bright red (and somewhat shiny) jacket with one sleeve missing. They had some type of bracelets on their wrists. Two on each, one above the other. They sort of looked like belt buckles. He had red, striped pants until the knee. The right side was grey while the left side was red. He had simple white sneakers. Yet again, I notice he was pretty big. Smaller than Kazuki, but still taller than me. If I had to guess, around five ten. The other one was a female. She had had fluffy white pigtails and a plain school uniform. I note a tattoo on one of her arms, I can't quite make out which one, that goes down to her hand. Another thing I see is that she wears red under eye blush.

In unison, they shout out, "Fuck you!" The guy who got thrown was now sitting up. Kazuki was fussing over him like he was his mother and he got a scrape on his knee. I walk over and crouch down. He has messy brown hair with a little poking up. I think it's called an 'ahoge'? I'm not entirely sure. He has a stubble beard. I notice a small chain wrapped around his neck, my eyes glance down toward the end. There's a small padlock attached to the end. He had a dark blue jumpsuit and white laced slip-ons. He grins and put his hand up.

"Man! Do NOT fuck with 'em! They got a... does that count as a punch? Maybe! All I know is they sure as hell can throw a guy!" Kazuki prods him gently.

"Are you injured!?"

"Nah man, I'm **fine.** What's with the maid?" He tilts his head toward me.

"Um... I woke up with it on. I'm not a maid, I'm Miko Harulaki. Ultimate Stay-at-home-mom."

"Ouch, he forgot to pull out?"

"Personal!" I hiss and glance back at the two who had thrown him. "Anyway, who are you and who are they?"

"I'm **Mahut Maki, Ultimate Prankster!"** I groan, and immediately start to think he's behind this. As if he's reading my thoughts, he sighs and put his hand up, saying, "No, before you ask I didn't do this shit. Anyway, those two are **Machi, Ultimate Pit fighter,** that's the edgy lookin' dude, and **Shika Nomura, Ultimate Assassin.** Yeah, assassin. I ain't yanking your chain. So, seriously. Be careful around them!" I slowly nod and make a mental note to avoid them.

"You can go now Miss Maid."

"I'm not a maid!" I snap at him.

"Right, right. Miko-sama." Sama? That's also new. I resist the rising urge to backhand this moron and walk away. I walk around and spot a girl sitting alone in a corner drawing. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the long walk...


End file.
